


Previsioni: Mattina con Piogge e Tempeste

by Raiil



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiil/pseuds/Raiil
Summary: Una mattina come le altre. Quotidianità con possibili rovesci di piogge e tempeste. Una mattina come altre dopo dieci anni, che strappa un sorriso al tempestoso dinamitardo, nel vedere il suo amore dormire.





	Previsioni: Mattina con Piogge e Tempeste

Quando Hayato si svegliò fece un sorriso vedendo che accanto a lui sdraiato sul letto c‘era ancora Takeshi. Il che era molto strano perché di solito era Takeshi che si svegliava prima di lui. Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più quando vide l‘espressione del suo amato, il quale non aveva il solito sorriso da idiota, non che a lui dispiacesse il suo sorriso, ma ogni tanto gli piaceva vedere anche altre espressioni nel volto di Takeshi.  
Hayato rimase qualche minuto ad osservare ogni particolare del viso di Takeshi, fermò poi lo sguardo per pochi secondi sulla cicatrice che aveva sul mento il moro. Senza rendersene conto si ritrovò ad accarezzargliela e questo fece svegliare Takeshi. Vedendo che Takeshi si stava svegliando Hayato ritrasse velocemente la mano.  
-Buongiorno Takeshi-  
-.....Buongiorno Hayato....- disse Takeshi ancora un po assonnato e poi aggiunse -Vorrei svegliarmi più spesso così-  
-Così come?-  
-Accanto al mio unico amore!-  
A quelle parole Hayato divenne di tutte le tonalità di rosso per la vergogna, si perché nonostante stessero insieme ormai da molto tempo non riusciva ancora a non imbarazzarsi quando Takeshi se ne usciva con quelle frasi così imbarazzanti.  
-Ma cosa dici così d‘ improvviso???- urlò Hayato lanciandogli contro la prima cosa che ebbe a portata di mano, alias il cuscino. Ma lo lanciò tanto velocemente, ed trovandosi già nel bordo del letto, che perse l‘equilibrio e cadde all‘indietro per terra. Di conseguenza Takeshi, dopo essersi assicurato che il suo amato non si fosse fatto niente, scoppiò a ridere ricevendo un‘occhiataccia da parte di Hayato, ma naturalmente il moro era immune ad esse.  
-Non c‘é niente da ridere!!-  
-Ahahahah perché non lo vedi dalla mia prospettiva!!!-  
-Tsk! Dannato fissato del baseb.....- non riuscì a finire la frase che Takeshi gli si era avvicinato e gli aveva dato un bacio sulle labbra.  
-Dai, ora torna a letto!- disse Takeshi e mentre lo diceva tirò su le coperte del letto in un chiaro invito.  
A quelle parole Hayato sbuffò contrariato, ma nello stesso tempo si stava alzando da terra per andare a coricarsi a letto.  
Una volta coricato Takeshi appoggiò la testa sul petto di Hayato che lo strinse dolcemente, tornando così al loro piccolo angolo di paradiso.  
Il più bello.  
Che si può raggiungere solo insieme al proprio amore.

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati qui vi devo ringraziare tantissimo! <3  
> Prima di tutto volevo ringraziare Yuurei Dokugumo che mi ha aiutata con la revisione di questa fic, grazie Yuu-chan!  
> Questa è una storia che avevo pubblicato anni fa su EFP. Mi sono decisa a revisionarla nuovamente e a postarla qui!  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!


End file.
